Fight For Me
by Krissty Whitlock
Summary: Bella and Jasper have started up their own lawfirm in Seattle and many surprises come there way. Just an idea, need help deciding on whether or not to finish!


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I just use SM's characters for my personal fun!

**This is just an idea that came to me the other night, I wanted to post it to see the response that I got so I know if I should finish it or not.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Tell me you still love me..." She whispered, heavily, her back arching to press her body against mine.

I felt a groan leave my lips as I grabbed ahold of her face, pulling her head up to meet mine and capture her lips with mine before whispering against them, "I love you, Bella. So much."

The grunts and groans filled the room as our lovemaking became heated and more passionate. I was struggling to keep myself going, when all I wanted to do was hear her scream and feel my release.

"Jasper, please.." She whimpered, digging her nails into my back and I let out a gasp, picking up my pace before slamming into her one last time, feeling my release take over as she tightened around me.

I held my position for a few moments until I felt her relax around me. Pulling out of her, I held onto her tightly, wrapping her up in my arms.

She smiled a little, her eyes closed, "You're still amazing..."

I grinned slightly and planted a kiss to the side of her head, "I'm not the amazing one."

Bella was silent for a few minutes before leaning back to look up at my face and running her fingertips along my jawline before moving away from me and standing up from her spot on my desk. She began to re-button her shirt and adjust her tight pencil skirt.

I watched her for a moment before standing up and readjusting my slacks and button down.

"You got awfully quiet there, Darlin'. Something on your mind?" I whispered, coming up behind her to rest my hands on her waist as she fixed her hair in the mirror in my office.

She hesitated before finally speaking up, "He mentioned getting married. He wants to get married."

I felt my heart hitch in my throat slightly before nodding, "And is that something you want to do?"

Bella smiled a sad smile, "A long time ago I would have said yes. But I don't know anymore." She looked at me in the mirror, "Look at everything you and I have built here." She gestured to my office.

"We built this firm from the ground up. We're Seattle's most successful law firm. And I'm not going to take my attention away from this for anything. Not Jake, not a marriage, nothing."

"You can't let this firm keep you from being happy. Swan and Whitlock will stand even if you get married. It just wouldn't be Swan and Whitlock anymore. Your name is the only thing that would change." I said calmly, turning her around to face me.

"If you want to do this, then do it. I'll support your decision and back you up." I placed my hands on her shoulders before running them down to her hips, "I loved you 15 years ago, and I will continue to love you and I want only the best for you. Marry him..."

Her eyes travelled from my lips to my eyes and she leaned forward, planting a kiss on my mouth. I deepened it for a moment before pulling away and kissing her forehead.

"I'm working on the Riley Biers case tonight. Wine and Pizza at my place if you want to help. I'd love your input on it. I'm a bit stuck."

"Murder case, right? How close are you to disproving his alibi?"

She just shrugged, "Something just isn't adding up." She grabbed her purse and headed to the door, "I'll be home around 8."

She headed out into the hallway and I caught my assistant raise an eyebrow at her as she walked away.

Clearly Bella was not quiet in the act of passion, so I'm sure the whole office knew what had been going on between us for the past few years. Surprisingly, her current flame hadn't been tipped off to this news.

Jacob was a well established Pediatric surgeon in the local hospital. Bella once described him as "tall, dark, and handsome. With a bit of a jealous side." He knew that Bella wasn't one for being exclusive, so I suppose that if he had heard about our affair, he may not have a say in it.

Bella and I met as children, our mothers a part of the same parenting group. I remember growing up with her, and we had been like brother and sister until we hit 13. She started developing breasts and hips, and I noticed.

At 15, most of her friends had already had sex and were bragging about it, making Bella feel like she wasn't "cool" enough. She came to me one night, crying. I wished I attended her high school so that I could protect her from those assholes.

I held her while she cried, and when she was done, she looked at me and I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her. I heard her gasp but she kissed me back. Our awkward kiss turned into something more, and it was that night that we lost our virginity to each other.

That next month was one of pure terror for the both of us. Obviously not being prepared to have sex was taking its toll on us. We had forgotten to use protection that night and waiting for her to get her period was stressful. When it finally came, we vowed to be more careful from then on.

She and I dated from then until we hit college. We talked about getting married at a young age, but Bella refused to "ruin my life". I tried to persuade her, but we both knew that it couldn't happen. Yet. Our romantic relationship slowly dwindled away, but she and I remained the best of friends.

We both ended up at Harvard law, and passed our courses with flying colors. Bella was unsure about what type of lawyer she wanted to be, until her father was killed on the job. A typical road stop ended up with her father being shot. It was then that Bella decided she wanted to prosecute the bad guys and bring them to justice.

Bella and I were having a difficult time getting hired in the nearby areas, and finally came up with the idea to begin our own firm. Her inheritance from her father's death helped fund the start of our firm.

We quickly gained a reputation for being successful in the courtroom, and business was booming. We had new clients calling on almost a daily basis.

About a year into our operations, Bella was co-handling a pretty important case. A former teacher was being charged with raping and killing 3 teenage girls and hiding their bodies in his basement. It was definitely a high profile case.

Needless to say, the prosecuting attorneys were threatened, blackmailed and harassed, Bella included.

They had been going for life in prison without the possibility of parole. Unfortunately not all of the jury was on the same page. He was found guilty of improperly handling the bodies, and rape. But there was no proof that he actually killed him. He was instead given 15 years to life, with the possibility of parole in 10 years.

Everyone was upset, and Bella took a bullet in the side that day. One of the distraught fathers opened fire as the jury and lawyers were leaving the courthouse. 3 people were killed before he turned the gun on himself. Bella was one of the lucky ones, but it scared me all the same. I couldn't lose her.

After that incident, I stayed with her until she healed and we became romantic once again. Although it wasn't as exclusive as I had then hoped. Bella continued to date, but when the relationship got too serious, she would always find ways to break it off, or let them "find out" about our relationship so they would leave her.

Jake must be different, she hadn't left him yet, and he was discussing marriage.

I shook my head of my thoughts and looked up at the clock to see that it was reading 6:00.

I gathered my things and left the office, locking up behind me before running home to get changed.

* * *

What do you think? Worth continuing? Let me know! -Krissty


End file.
